Call Me Kitty?
by Xxcup-noodlexX
Summary: after a jutsu gone wrong affects the akatsuki, what strange incidents will they find themselves in now? pairings include KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta, HidaDei & possible gangbang with Deidara
1. Mew!

"Oh crap..." the blonde said quietly to his reflection in the mirror, his tail between his legs. Quite literally, in fact. Insisting on attempting a new jutsu, one that consisted on turning his opponent into a ravenous clay feline that could be used at his disposal during battle, went horribly awry. Now, the ex-Iwagkure nin was somehow stuck with cat ears, a tail, and a pair of dull fangs. _'How embarrassing! I can't let anyone see me like this!' _the blue eyes thought to himself, his ears twitching. "Hey brat!" a familiar voice rang, entering the darkened room. "Why are you sitting alone in the dark? Deidara?" Flicking the lights on, the ginger haired puppet master could only stare in confusion at the whimpering blonde on the floor. "Danna..."

"Oi, Kakuzu! Wake the fuck up!" came a panicked voice from a certain silver haired Jashinist. "Shut up, Hidan...it's too early for this bull crap.." yawned the exhausted miser, still resting from an exceptionally difficult bounty. A hiss slide between his teeth, as Hidan clamped down on Kakuzu's stitched arm with his new found fangs. Letting out a grunt of pain before knocking the younger man on his back, the banker glared at what he expected to see a grinning Hidan, but instead, a pouting neko version of his loudmouth boyfriend. "What the hell... what the fuck did you do now, Hidan?" The zealot pouted at Kakuzu's words. Why did he always think everything was his fault? "I didn't fucking do this! I just woke up with a Jashin damned pair of cat ears and a tail!" Hidan hadn't noticed yet, but his normally deep voice had slightly gone up a pitch making him sound like he was constantly whining, which he usually was, anyway.

Kakuzu found it simply adorable. He had to admit, it was more than a little strange seeing Hidan like that and he would surely have to figure out what the hell caused this, but he would worry about that later. He just couldn't resist Hidan at the moment for some reason. "Heh, I always wanted a pet but they cost too much." the miser cooed, scratching his 'pet' behind the ear. "Guess you'll do." A purr escaped the zealot's mouth before he had a chance to stop it. "Mmm Kuzu..." The simple movements behind Hidan's obviously over sensitive ears made the zealot shiver with anticipation.

"Nnng...stop it..I'm not a fucking cat..." the zealot protested, nuzzling into the older man's movements. "Tch, could have fooled me." the money man smiled slyly, running his hands down the zealot's sides . By this time Hidan's face was flushed and his eyes glazed over with crave for the older man. _'Hm, I wonder...if just rubbing him behind the ears gets him this roused up...' _Kakuzu thought knavishly, slowly wrapping black tendrils onto the rose eyed man's flicking tail. Hidan gasped and moaned softly at the sensation.

"Nnn...A-ah...More.. the masochist begged, balling his fist into the covers and mewling.

Suddenly, a sharp rapping sound echoed through the dim room followed by a nervous Deidara's stuttering. "S-Sasori don't! If the jutsu got to Hidan, too, he'll kill me!"

"He won't kill you, brat...hey Kakuzu, open up." the puppet master's voice rang.

"Oi, what great fucking timing..!" Hidan huffed, pulling away from his dark haired counterpart and letting his gray tail curl around him, oblivious to the rest of the world. To him the whole situation was annoying and he just wanted to sleep, at the moment anyway. There would be plenty of time to figure out just what the fuck was going on later.

Kakuzu, on the other hand, was never the kind of person to idle around. Of course, he was more than a little upset that he couldn't finish what he started with Hidan, but he was sure he'd have time with the little zealot later. Slipping his mask on and shaking his head in attempt to clear his thoughts, the banker finally opened the door to answer the waiting red head.

"What is it Sasori...?" Catching a glimpse of the blonde standing next to Sasori, Kakuzu was struck with a dumbfound expression. Cat ears, tail, a pair of fangs. Just like Hidan! "I'm assuming that this has something to do with him?"

Deidara's ears went flat against his head in embarrassment. "Um, yeah. That would be because of me." Explaining what happened and what went wrong, the blue eyes revealed that Hidan and himself were not the only ones affected. Itachi, Tobi, and Konan were also included, but strangely enough not their partners.

"So you don't know how to reverse the effects of the jutsu?" Kakuzu questioned.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, bu-"

"He hasn't made much progress to put things bluntly." the puppet master interrupted. "But we'll let you know if anything comes up." Sasori spoke stoically in his strangely calm voice, making his way down the hall. "D-danna wait for me!" cried a distressed Deidara, trying to catch up with his sempai, leaving a confused Kakuzu behind. "But, in the meantime, you might want to keep an eye on Hidan for any strange behavior." he stated quietly with Deidara on his heels.

_'Strange behavior? Hidan's as strange as they come.'_

A/N

Hidan: jeez, could you make it any Jashin-damned shorter?

Me:Yeah, yeah I know it's short! But this is only the introduction! So shut u~oof! Why'd you hit me! I'm tellin' Kuzu! T-T

Hidan:*sigh* Rate and review


	2. Uke Syndrome

A/N

Disclaimer~jajaja! no, I own nothing but this smutty fanfic. all characters belong to masashi kishimoto

^^;

sorry for not updating in so long, I finally got my internet connection back up! And I apologize in advance for any more delays!

* * *

"Hidan."

"..."

"HIDAN."

"Whaaat? Leave me **alone**. I'm freakin' tired, Kuzu.

"Get off of the couch. You claw the damn thing up every time your on it.", the miser snarled, "do you have any idea how much it costs to get the godforsaken thing reupholstered every week?"

Releasing a hissing sigh, the zealot climbed off the couch, effectively leaving slashes on the cushions he was comfortably resting on. "Oops, did I do that?" he mused in mock innocence.

Letting out a string of swears, sounding more like the darting rose eyed man he was chasing than his normally composed self, Kakuzu wondered just how much longer he'd have to deal with an even more irritating Hidan..

It was true, the zealot had been acting like a spoiled little terror since the incident. Everyone whom the jutsu affected had been acting differently, in fact. It seemed that the jutsu amplified certain personality traits in each person differently. For Hidan, unbelievably to everyone, his already bad attitude had taken an even worse possessive spin to it. Everything was his and he dared someone to try and say otherwise. The exact opposite of the self-centered zealot was Deidara, who was now timid, fumbling, and always flustered. Itachi, unlike his normally stoic self, was always smiling and laughing at something. Tobi was now the one who, other than having a sarcastic undertone to almost everything, was now somber (much to everyone's relief). The blue haired angel, Konan, who normally kept to herself, was now quite a social butterfly who got along with everyone.

It had now been more than six week since the strange incident that left half of the Akatsuki as cat hybrids. Kisame, never one to miss an opportunity to harass his fellow criminals, jokingly decided calling the unusual jutsu 'Uke Syndrome' would be befitting seeing as that's who seemed to be affected. Much to the annoyance of those affected, the name stuck fast among the uninfluenced by the jutsu. Everyone was just trying to adjust.

"Meeeew! Bastard! Let me go!" the silver-haired zealot cried, struggling to get away from Kakuzu who was dragging him by the hair.

"Not on your damned immortal life." the bounty hunter growled, gripping the snowy strands tighter. "I'm sick of your bratty attitude. I think it's time you were taught a lesson." he gruffly spoke, throwing the masochist against the door of their bedroom.

"L-lesson?" Hidan recognized the obscure tone in his dark-haired partner's voice. It was a mixture of anger and something that he hadn't yet registered in his head. The last time he heard that tone, he could barely walk for a week. "Aw Kuzu, you get mad so fucking easily, you know?" the zealot purred in a vain attempt to calm the raging miser.

Sending black tendrils to wrap tightly around Hidan's pale neck in an effort to shut him up, Kakuzu began, "I advise you not talk so much." Roughly pulling the younger man by his sensitive tail into the room, Hidan yelped and softly moaned.

"K...Kuzu..." the Jashinist whimpered huskily, causing the sadist to grin devilishly. It was always a real turn-on when he heard Hidan say his name like that. He felt his pants tighten just looking at his sexy 'kitten'. That wasn't going to stop him from torturing the little zealot, though. Yanking the whimpering silver-hair by the hair and roughly onto the bed, Kakuzu crashed their lips together making the smaller gasp at the sudden unexpected act allowing his dark-haired counterpart access to ravish his wet cave.

Moaning eagerly into the kiss, Hidan reached up to wrap his arms around the one invading his mouth only to have both of his arms tugged back and tied tightly to the headboard of the bed. "Ahh what the hell..." the silver-hair panted, breaking the kiss to pull at his unseen bounds. Tight as ever.

_'Damn this bastard...' _he thought hazily, looking up to shoot a weak glare at his smirking partner.

"What's the matter Hidan? You don't like being tied up?" the banker chuckled, sending more snake-like threads to wrap around his pale lover's torso and arms, slightly cutting into the soft, pallid flesh.

Hissing at the slight stinging sensation around his body, the masochist struggled to move but to no avail.

"Okay asshole, you proved your point. Now untie me, dammit!"

"Mm, I'd rather not. You still haven't been taught your lesson." the dark-haired uttered darkly sending butterfly kisses down the smallers lithe body.

"Nggh...are you at least going to tell me what the...haah...fuck your going to do?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Kakuzu smirked, seizing one of Hidan's hardened nubs in his mouth, earning a silent groan from the writhing Jashinist. Sending his skilled tongue across the bound silver-hair's being. Bringing his mouth up, Kakuzu crashed the duo's lips together in a dominating kiss, that Hidan gladly returned before breaking away to catch his breath.

Not more than a few seconds before the kiss was broken was the miser already slowly drifting his hands lightly down Hidan's sides.

"Don't fucking do that", his light-haired counterpart hisses, "you know that shit tickles".

Kakuzu can't help but smirk at the twisting body beneath him. He knows how much the little Jashinist hates the light, airy touches. But he said he was going to teach the tomcat a lesson, and he wasn't backing down from that promise anytime soon. _'I think, at least.'_

"But you look so cute squirming like that." the miser cooed dipping his hand just below the waistband of Hidan's boxers, stroking slightly at his hips causing Hidan to shiver trying to conceal how aroused he really is.

"S...stop it..." Hidan whispered softly, knowing good and well that was the exact opposite of what he was thinking.

Thankfully for him, stopping was the farthest thing from the money man's mind.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do Hidan?" he questioned, fumbling between the Jashinist's legs gaining a husky moan in return. Straddling his partner, the miser put three fingers up to the turned on 'kitten's' face giving the unspoken command to 'suck'. Picking up on the hint, Hidan took the digits in his mouth making sure each finger was evenly coated. Kakuzu bit his lip at the feeling of his partner's tongue. The tightening in his pants was becoming uncomfortable. He needed to take the zealot. _SOON._ While his 'pet' coated his fingers, Kakuzu succeeded in taking his pants off along with the cloth covering Hidan's lower half, exposing his hardened length. Sitting up, Kakuzu got Hidan in a straddling position. Popping his digits from Hidan's mouth, Kakuzu slipped the first finger in the zealot's entrance.

Wincing from the sudden discomfort, Hidan clawed at the bed post he was tied to. Grinning at this, Kakuzu slid the second digit inside along with the third giving the zealot a minute to accommodate to the feeling. As the pain shifted to pleasure, near-silent gasps of ecstasy escaped from the tomcat.

"J...Jashin-sama...what the...f-fuck are you waiting for.." Hidan moaned, his obvious restlessness showing. He never was a patient person, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start being one tonight.

Kakuzu simply grunted in reply, removing his digits and spreading the smaller man's legs further apart . Wasn't he supposed to be punishing the little masochistic, anyway? Aw, shit. Who was he kidding? That plan had been long since dismissed, obviously overtaken by the intoxicating sexiness of the waiting tomcat under him.

Hidan mewled as the dark-haired thrust in. They'd done this plenty of times before and he never got used to the sensation, though he relished in the delightful, blissful pain, especially when Kakuzu's thrusts turned into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Picking up speed, Kakuzu soon got set in a steady rhythm of powerful thrusts. Each drive earning an absentminded 'fuck yeah', strained moan, or a mixture of both in a weird, cat-like sound he was sure only Hidan could muster out. Feeling himself getting close, Kakuzu picked up more speed, slamming harder into the moaning silver-hair who'd reached his limit, calling out his lover's name as he came. Feeling Hidan tighten around him, Kakuzu finally climaxed in the zealot.

Staying in the same position for a moment, Kakuzu pulled out and slumped by his partner, untying the thread-like appendages that were keeping Hidan bound so he could embrace him.

"Consider yourself punished." the miser chuckled bitterly, reminding himself of his failed intentions.

"Hah...your just a big fucking softie you know?" Hidan panted softly, snuggling up to the larger man, who was scratching him behind the ear causing an involuntary purr to erupt from his throat. "I told you not to do that! I'm not a fucking cat, asshole." he protested, in vain since he was obviously enjoying the action, his flicking tail giving him away.

"In denial, Hidan? You know, that's not healthy for your mental stability. But, then again, you didn't have much of a mental standing to begin with." Kakuzu smirked, avoiding Hidan's attempts to claw his eyes out.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Akatsuki hideout...

Resting peacefully, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, and Tobi were sprawled out in the living room each having falling asleep from discussing different ways to, if not fully reverse, at least hinder the effects of the jutsu for an extended period of time. They didn't make as much headway as they'd set out to do.

Stirring in his sleep, the blonde-haired terrorist woke with a start, silently stretching his muscles that had become stiff from the hard floor he'd fallen asleep on. Something in his mind told him to get up so he just followed instinct, especially since it was coupled with a feeling in his gut that told him something even stranger was taking place-or at least was going to. He didn't like that feeling, much. With an inaudible sigh, Deidara scooted by the origami master, Konan. Other than Sasori, she was the only other person he'd come to trust when something was on his mind. They'd become close friends since the incident, having found they have much in common art-wise.

"Umm Konan...are you awake?" the blue-eyes asked quietly, tugging tentatively at her sleeve.

"Mm...Dei...? What's wrong?" the origami master questioned drowsily, flicking her blue-gray tail out lazily.

"Nothing really...well, that's not true exactly...ugh!" Deidara cursed his self for being a flustered idiot. Damn that jutsu! This wasn't him. He missed his old, fiery, bold personality, not being timid and feeble.

"Hey, call down Deidara." Konan spoke softly, rubbing the frustrated blonde behind the ear, instantly calming him down. "Now what's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath Deidara began, "Do you have the feeling that something...strange is happening?"

"Strange? Deidara, don't you think this whole situation is strange? It's probably just all in your head." Konan yawned, brushing a few stray indigo hairs back in place.

Considering this for a moment, the blue eyes smiled contently. "Heh, yeah your right Konan. I'm probably just tired."

Patting the blonde on the head, the origami master slowly slipped back into a deep slumber, leaving Deidara alone with his thoughts.

_'It's just in my head..." _Deidara thought drowsily drifting back to an unsettling sleep.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true.

A/N

Waaah, I'm sorry for this sucky chapter, that was my first lemon so be understanding *nervous laugh*


	3. Up To No Good

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Its just I've been so busy I haven't had time to do ANYTHING important to me! *sniff* please forgive me! T^T Also, I wanna give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subed and faved! It really does make me work faster! ^^

It was another surprisingly quiet morning at the Akatsuki hideout, leaving a groggy Hidan cooped inside. Alone at that, seeing as Kakuzu decided to go out on a bounty since going on missions was near-impossible. The half of the Akatsuki that had been turned into neko/human hybrids found that the use of jutsu was hopeless in their current form.

_ 'I hope that fucktard Deidara got an earful from Leader. It's his fucking fault I'm so damn bored...AND a Jashin damned cat!' _the silver hair thought blackly, swatting unenthusiastically at a rubber ball with small bells inside he'd demanded to be bought by a less than enthusiastic Kakuzu. The toy usually kept him entertained but just wasn't getting the job done today. Chucking the ball against the wall in blase frustration, Hidan jumped up to go hassle anyone he could find. Making his way down the hall, the silver-hair began to feel a fuzzy feeling in the pits of his stomach, almost similar to the sensation of having butterflies. But that feeling quickly shifted.

"Oi, fuck..." rubbing his distressed stomach, the zealot speed to the nearest bathroom, a feeling of nausea washing over him. He felt like he'd ridden the biggest roller coaster at the carnival twenty-two times in a row right after downing an extra-long chilli-cheese dog. Not the most pleasant feeling in the world, especially when you start puking your guts out like Hidan was doing.

Flushing the toilet and rinsing his mouth out at the sink, Hidan tried to remember just exactly what he'd done to make his self so sick. After a moment of painstaking concentration, nothing came to mind. The zealot sighed, this had been going on for longer than a week and still with no answer to his constant nausea, he began to worry but quickly shook the feeling away. He was immortal after all, whatever it was couldn't kill him, right?

It was strange. Hidan didn't know it yet, but he wasn't the only one dealing with the feelings of nausea. For the past few days the other 'Uke Syndrome' victims had been suffering with the same nausea. The others came to the conclusion that it was just another effect of the jutsu that had to be lived with for the time being.

"Um, H...Hidan", a concerned Deidara squeaked from behind the doorway, "are you OK, un?" The blonde had been on his way to spar with Konan until he heard the Jashinist's god-awful heaving and came to make sure he hadn't went and died.

"Do I fucking look OK to you?" Hidan spat venomously causing the blonde to flinch, his curiously swishing tail going limp between his legs in embarrassment. The zealot seemed to be in an even worse mood than normal. _'If that's even possible,' _the blue eyes thought warily.

"You didn't have to yell, hn..."

"Well don't ask dumb ass questions!" Hidan mumbled, pushing past the blonde-haired teen, knocking him off balance and sending him careening into the passing zealot.

"W-watch out, Hidan!"

"WHAT THE FU-!" but before Hidan could finish his vulgar statement, the blonde had already crashed into the Jashinist accidentally bringing the pair into a teeth-knocking kiss as they feel to the floor.

Quickly realizing what had happened the teen swiftly got to his feet, a look of complete embarrassment overtaking him. Stuttering what the zealot guessed to be an apology, Deidara sped off toward his original destination to spare himself from any further embarrassment, leaving a still somewhat dazed Hidan on the floor.

Feeling something of a heat spread across his face, the Jashinist realized he was blushing. Had he.._enjoyed_ that kiss? Slowly rising to his feet, Hidan absent-mindfully licked his lips tasting the lingering sweet, berry-like flavor of the blonde-haired terrorist. The blonde **was** sort of cute...NO! Shaking his head the silver-hair face-palmed. He has a boyfriend! But that didn't mean he couldn't still mess with the jittery blonde. Chuckling to himself and going in the opposite direction as the terrorist, Hidan felt a wicked grin spread across his face. Things were about to get interesting.

A/N Yes, yes I know its uber short and I apologize for that but I'm slooowly trying to build somewhat of a plot. But no worries, the next chapter is to be filled with plenty of smut and smexy action. Also, if there's a certain pairing that you'd want to see just message me or leave a review and I'll get back to you! ^_^


	4. The Heat

A/N Ahh~it's good to be back! Since it's been so long that I haven't looked at this story i decided to switch around what i was originally thinking.  
I felt i was being on sided with the characters so i decided to give a peek into what other pairings are doing, starting Itachi and Kisame. Yes, there is method to my madness.

* * *

"Man, the water was warm this morning." Kisame chimed cheerfully as he entered his and Itachi's room, returning from his morning swim in a small isolated lake hidden in a forest near the hideout.

"You really should come next time, 'tachi, unless, of course, you're scared of the water now." the swordsman snickered, slinging his towel on a chair to dry.

Keeping his back to him, Itachi remained silent, except for a seldom hitch in breathing. Rolling his eyes, Kisame walked over and sat down by the raven.

"I was only joking. No need for the silent...treatment...? Itachi, are you ok?

"F-fine...hah..." the raven panted, his breathing becoming more eccentric. Not believing the obvious lie, Kisame turned the panting cat on his back revealing Itachi stroking himself.

"Heh, you naughty kitten. You couldn't wait for me to come back?" Kisame teased, enjoying the show in front of him.

"A-ahn...Kisame, please...I need you..." Itachi begged needfully, his ears turned down in a submissive manner, eyes out of focus and glazed over with lust.

"It looks like you were taking care of things just fine without me, 'tachi." Kisame said, toying with Itachi.

"I don't think I can help unless you tell me exactly what it is you want." the swordsman spoke huskily in Itachi's ear, pinning the raven's hands above his head before moving to dominate over him.

Whining from the lack of friction, Itachi moaned in a cute way, "Kisame... I want Kisame's cock in me..."

Nearly drooling from Itachi's wanton behavior, Kisame could barely control his self as he ripped off Itachi's shirt, drinking in the sight of the raven's flawlessly milky skin and attacking one of those erect pink nubs with his mouth while toying with the opposite using his free hand.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Itachi struggled to move his pinned hands. "Kisame, AH! M-my hands...unh! Let me touch..."

Letting go of Itachi's wrists, Kisame felt lithe hands tug back on his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kisame let his hands travel down the body beneath him, removing Itachi's boxers to firmly grip the raven's ass, making him groan and break their kiss.

Quickly switching their position, Kisame flipped the dazed cat on his knees, making him gap his legs apart.

"Ahhn~!" moaned Itachi as he felt his cheeks spread apart and the swordsman's hot tongue probing his entrance.

Making sure Itachi's hole was moist and loose enough, Kisame pulled back, admiring the display of Itachi's perfectly round ass practically begging for him, his face half concealed by his onyx locks and a look of pure desire gracing his features. Not being able to hold back much longer, Kisame finally plunged into the raven, groaning when he was completely sheathed.

"So tight!" Kisame groaned before pulling out and thrusting back in making the writhing raven beneath him moan in delight.

"Ah-aahn! H-harder, Kisame!" Itachi mewed, pushing back in time with Kisame's thrusts. He was getting closer to his climax with each prostate striking thrust Kisame made. He was drowning in pleasure and tried to keep his shameless cries discreet, but failed when the swordsman began to pump his weeping length.

"Kisame-chan, I'm going t-to...!"

"Unh...heh, go ahead."

Not able to hold back after a few more strokes, Itachi cried out, cumming in the older man's hand and crashing onto the bed, not able to hold himself up any longer.

Feeling Itachi tighten around his length Kisame groaned as he released in the panting raven who gasped from the familiar feeling of being filled to the brim.

Grunting, Kisame slumped out of Itachi, landing on his back as Itachi crawled under him, snuggling up when he put his arm around him.

"Kisame..."

"Yeah, 'tachi?"

"Get off my tail, please?"

"Oh!"

Lifting his back, Kisame felt the long, ebony appendage slide from under him and flicker lazily to the side of Itachi.

"You're too cute, Itachi." Kisame doted sleepily, rubbing the dozing cat behind his ear, earning a pleased purr before letting slumber claim him. It wasn't that often when Itachi let his self be held so Kisame was taking advantage of his affectionate side being shown.

Already on the brink of sleep, Itachi began to mumble drearily to his self, "Don't call me cute..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Akatsuki hideout, a certain blonde terrorist sat panting, trying to catch his breath from a sparing session with Konan.

"Don't tell me you're tired already!" Konan giggled, poking an out of breathe Deidara in the chest playfully.

"Well, excuse me for not being a ball of energy like _some_ people." the blonde huffed, sticking his tongue out at the origami angel.

"So how about you give me a break, hmm?"

Laughing at Deidara's childish behavior, Konan began walking back toward the house.

"Fine, fine. But next time you won't get any breaks."

Throwing his head back and groaning unhappily at Konan's last remark, Deidara began squirming uncomfortably.

"What the-"

All of a sudden a burning heat started to form in the blonde's stomach before it began to slowly pool to his crotch causing a pronounced tent to pitch in his pants.

"Ahn! What's going on...?" He whined, trying to stop himself from rubbing his throbbing erection.

"You're going into heat, dumb ass."

"H-huh?" Deidara looked around trying to figure out where the unknown voice came from. Looking up he saw the familiar magenta eyes staring down at him.

Climbing down from the branch he was resting on, Hidan hopped down in front of the blue eyes and bent down, smirking, his gray tail flicking mischievously. He had been sleeping in the tree until Konan and Deidara began sparing and woke him, which he was still pissed off about.

"Hidan...w-where...how...?" Deidara stuttered, the blush on his face growing darker as he closed his knees together in an attempt to hide his hard-on.

"I-I didn't see you there..."

"Oh, but I saw you, Blondie."-Hidan began, moving closer to the writhing terrorist- "and it looks like you have a problem."

Biting his lip, Deidara shook his head, whimpering when Hidan spread his knees apart and thumbed the head of his dick.

"Masturbating won't help this. The only way to end your heat is to be _fucked. _Lucky for me, Kakuzu was around when this happened to me last week. Where's your puppet, by the way?" Hidan questioned, still rubbing the blonde through his pants. "On some solo mission, right?"

Covering his mouth to stifle a moan, Deidara nodded.

"That's a shame. But, I'd be glad to help you out." Hidan whispered in the blonde's blush reddened ear.

"But only if you beg."

Panting, Deidara wanted so badly to say no, but his body was quickly being taken over by a primal instinct to submit and let Hidan have his way with him.

"Please...I...I want Hidan-san to fuck me..." the blonde muttered, his turquoise eyes losing focus as his hormones took over completely, doing his thinking for him.

* * *

Kukuku~

you can expect more smut in the next chapter and obvious drama in later chaps

Please review! Thanks~!

*does a dance 'cause she is happy to be back*


	5. Don't Stop, Hidan!

Woot! Finally uploaded! w ohohoh~this chapter is full of plenty of smexy, smutty, smex for you guys. Just because I love y'all that much, mm hmm!

* * *

Throwing the squirming blonde over his shoulder, Hidan made a beeline toward the entrance at the back of the hideout, to make sure no one saw them. When they finally reached the inside of the building, Hidan quickly got to his room, seemingly undetected by anyone.

Sitting on the unmade bed, Hidan slid the restless blonde onto his lap, promptly attacking his neck.

"Hidan...ah..." Deidara whined, gently pushing the older man's head closer into the crease of his neck. "That feels good..." As far as the blonde knew, he'd never had any sensitive spots on his neck, so he was sort of confused at why Hidan's kisses felt so good, but didn't think too much about it.

Biting and nipping at the blonde's newly discovered sweet spot, Hidan began to work his hands down the groaning teen's body. Gasping in annoyance when he felt the Jashinist's painfully slow decent, Deidara eventually guided Hidan's hands to his bottom where he was squeezed firmly earning a low moan from the blonde.

Pulling Hidan and his lapping mouth away, Deidara got off the older man's lap to get on his knees and start giving butterfly kisses down from the silver hair's chest to his naval. Undoing and removing the elder's pants and boxers, the sultry blonde began to lick Hidan's now unveiled hard-on.

"I want Hidan-chan to feel good, too." Deidara spoke, kissing the head of the throbbing member.

Blushing fiercely from Deidara's comment, Hidan told him to shut up and shoved his dick in the blonde's hot mouth.

"Mmph..!" Deidara began bobbing his head, deep-throating the huffing Jashinist.

After a while, Hidan began to get closer and closer to his limit. "Ah...fuck..." Hidan growled, coming in the teen's mouth, who drank the milky liquid hungrily. Pushing Deidara roughly on his back to the floor, Hidan dominated him, slamming his hands down beside either side of Deidara's head.

"Heh. You certainly are a cum whore, aren't you?"

Licking his lips in affirmation and looking into Hidan's eyes, Deidara noticed the pupils of the magenta orbs had taken on the shape of a cat's, making him gasp slightly. Hidan's inner animal was slowly beginning to emerge as he began becoming more aggressive in his foreplay.

Lifting the younger one's shirt above his head, Hidan began to suck and bite at Deidara's nipples. Moaning from the sensation, Deidara dug his nails into Hidan's back, loving every second of the attention he was receiving.

Lifting his head away from Deidara's chest, Hidan tore off the blue eyes' pants and began to remove his boxers gaining a hissing groan from the younger because of the rush of cold air he felt on his blazing body.

"Wait...slow down..." Deidara panted, pressing his hands lightly against Hidan's chest. "O-ow!" the blonde griped in pain as his hands were pulled away and pinned above his head with more force than necessary. "H-Hidan..." the blonde whimpered, but was ignored. The silver head had been fully taken over by his animal-like instinctive and carnal desire to indulge in every part of the teen's alluring body.

Kissing the blonde's neck gently at first, Hidan suddenly bit harshly into Deidara's new sweet spot, making him cry out in both pleasure and pain. Feeling nothing more than the pressure of the bite and blood trickle down his neck, at first, Deidara began to feel a pleasant heat throughout his body and an animalistic authority surge through him, changing the pupils of his ocean blue eyes to cat-like slits, identical to Hidan's. Sensing that he'd released Deidara's inner animal, Hidan freed the blonde from his strong grip.

_"Hot...my body is so hot..."_ Sitting up, Deidara yelped when he was roughly pushed back down.

"Did I say you could sit up?" Hidan growled fiercely, pressing his knee in between the blonde's legs. He felt empowered, no longer being the submissive one. Having someone weaker than him squirm and beg was the best thing ever. He could tell he was going to enjoy keeping Deidara as his secret fuck toy.

Deidara shook his head 'no' as his ears bent down in submission. Although he didn't want to admit it, the older man's commanding attitude was turning him on like crazy. Hidan's menacing behavior was so much more exciting than Sasori's boring bedroom demeanor that the blonde didn't mind the rough treatment.

"Exactly. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." the gray haired one murmured sharply, flipping the blonde on his knees so his ass was left wagging in the air, along with his swishing tail.

"L-lesson..? AH!" Deidara cried out as he felt Hidan rub his cock against his entrance, teasing the blonde.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Haa...yeah...I want it..." the blonde huffed, pushing his ass back to try and achieve some sort of friction. His body was burning up, craving to be satisfied. Chuckling, Hidan rubbed his length against the blonde's quivering hole again.

"Show me where you want it, Blondie."

After sucking on and evenly coating two fingers, Deidara began to finger his self eagerly, moaning with every move he made. "A-aaah! Here, I want it h-here! Hidan-chan!"

Smirking at the blue eyes' shameless display, Hidan stuffed a few fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Are you sure you don't want it in here? Hm? You seemed pretty eager to have it in there earlier."

"M-mm-mm!" the blonde shook his head a little, but sucked greedily on Hidan's fingers nonetheless, who was enjoying the erotic display being put on for him. Popping his fingers out of Deidara's mouth, Hidan firmly grabbed a hold of the blonde's ass, removing the working fingers to make way for his throbbing dick. Plunging into Deidara, Hidan hissed in pleasure at how tight the teen was. Waiting a moment to adjust, Hidan began pounding mercilessly into the blonde, making him holler out.

"Ah-AAH! It hurts! Hidan, your being too rough!" Deidara cried, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt." -Hidan began, grabbing hold of Deidara's dick- "Just look. You're even harder than before. You like being treated roughly don't you?"

"No! T-that's not true..."

"Someone seems to be denying their true masochistic nature, I see. Well, I'll be sure to fix that." At saying this, Hidan pulled the blue eyes' brutally back by the hair so that he was no longer on his knees, but instead riding him.

"Nnnn! H-Hidan!"

"What? It feels good doesn't it?"

"N-no! It...nnn...ha-hurts...ah-aaah!"

"If it hurts so badly why did you just come?" Hidan sneered, licking at the bite mark he left on the blonde's neck. "Hey...spread your legs wider, kid."

"NO! It _hurts_, I said!"

"No?" -Hidan snapped back angrily- "I told you to fucking spread your legs and I expect you to do it, brat!" Deidara cried out loudly as Hidan gaped his legs further apart until they wouldn't spread anymore and pushed deeper into him. "WAAH! Hidan! PLEASE! I'll rip!"

Biting savagely into the blonde's sweet spot, instantly making him go quiet, Hidan purred diabolically, "I don't care if you rip or not, so just shut the hell up so I can enjoy myself."

"A...aaah...feels-"

"Good?"

Nodding his head slightly, Deidara threw his head back in ecstasy as Hidan began to thrust harder than ever. He didn't know what had just happened. It really _was _hurting him, at first it was, at least. Then Hidan bit into that spot on his neck and...everything felt inexplicably _wonderful. _Was he really a masochist like Hidan said, or was it just the strange area on his neck?

"Ah...! Shit!" Hidan groaned as he finally came, along with Deidara who rode out his orgasm slowly.

Slumping against the bed, Hidan let out a huff as he felt the panting blonde's body relax against him and, his eyes turning back to normal while Hidan's stayed the same.

"Not bad, Blondie." Hidan said with a smirk, running his fingers through the teen's long hair before yanking it back forcefully. "Hope you're ready for more." he spoke wickedly, tugging slightly at the blonde's ear with his teeth.

"Mmm...I want more of Hidan in me...I want to be fucked hard..." Deidara purred, a small trail of drool dripping down his chin as he was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

* * *

Smiling to himself, Tobi chuckled faintly, entertained by what he'd heard. Who knew his senpai was such a little slut? And a very vocal one at that. _"Hm. That information could come in handy later." _Removing his ear from the door, Tobi walked down the hall, beaming under his mask. Finally, he had the chance to start some trouble. He would just have to bide his time and wait for the right moment to strike...

"Hehe..this should be entertaing."

* * *

OHOHOHO what do you be plannin Tobi?

Tobi-kekeke...time will tell. but only if there are reviews! Tobi demands it!


	6. Not Who He Seems To Be

yeeeeah. i am not owning any of naruto or it's characters (cuz if i did...oh-HO. can you say surprise butsmexin'?)

* * *

"Ow! Konan, that hurts, un!"

"Oh, Deidara, please. How does your hair keep getting so knotted in the first place?" Konan huffed, attempting to brush the tangles out of Deidara's hair.

"I-I just sleep really messed up at night is all...haha..." Deidara laughed nervously, tracing circles in the floor with the tip of his foot.

Ever since he and Hidan slept together, the two had been keeping a steady affair going on, mostly because Hidan forced the blonde, much to his dismay. He'd thought it was going to be a one time type of deal, but Hidan obviously had other plans. He was sexually harassed almost everyday and pretty much raped by the older man anytime he wanted sex, and Hidan _always_ wanted sex (which really messed with Deidara's hair's usually tidiness). The blonde was at a loss. He couldn't ask anyone for help, because that would mean telling that he'd been cheating on Sasori, which he regretted having done with his whole heart. It couldn't be helped and Deidara was even more upset of the fact that they managed to do the treacherous acts right under their lovers noses. Just thinking about it made his ears flatten against his head in shame.

Seeing that the blonde was obviously lying and something was on his mind, Konan let a soft sigh escape her lips before she wrapped her arms lovingly around Deidara's neck and laid her cheek against his now groomed hair. "What's bugging you, Dei-Dei?"

"Heh, what are you talking about, Konan? There's nothing bugging me." Deidara lied more cheerfully this time, laying against his best friend's arm and nuzzling it, purring as he did so. Konan could read him like an open book, so he really had to put on an act in front of her.

"You're such a bad liar, you know that right?"

"Hmph, that's what you think. And I'm not lying anyway! You know, that really hurt, right here." the over dramatic blonde sniffed, patting the area of his chest above his heart. "Right _here_, Konan. Ah, I think I'm gonna cry."

"Hahah! You are such a drama queen!" Konan laughed, hitting him playfully on the head with the brush before he took away, preventing her from abusing his still tender head.

"But seriously, if there's ever something bothering you, you can tell me."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Konan." Deidara smiled as Konan walked off, mumbling something about her hand being cramped up. He was glad to know he had someone he could turn to. If only he could muster up the guts to tell her.

Getting up himself, Deidara thought of spending time with Sasori. It seemed like he and the puppet master we're drifting apart. What with Sasori (and everyone else who wasn't effected by his jutsu) having to do double the normal amount of missions to make up for the absence of the jutsu's victims. Deidara felt terribly guilty for the trouble he was causing everyone. He just HAD to come up with a way to reverse the jutsu, for everyone's sake.

Deep in his own thoughts, Deidara didn't notice the shadowy figure that was approaching behind him until he felt a strong arm sling over his neck, making him tense up and stop.

"Oi, Deidara-senpai! Why'd you go all rigid?"

The blonde sighed in contentment when he heard Tobi's idiotic voice in his ear. "Oh, it's just you, Tobi..."

"Of course it's just Tobi! Is Senpai expecting someone else to pounce on him...?" Tobi spoke in a mischievous tone, watching Deidara's blushing reaction.

"Of...of course not. Don't say such stupid things, Tobi." Deidara pouted crossly, pushing the taller man's arm from around him as he began walking once again. Tobi could be so aggravating.

"Aw, Deidara-senpai!" the masked raven whined, walking beside the exasperated blonde, "Why'd you push Tobi away? You'd never do that to Hidan-senpai..." Tobi smiled in a devious manner when Deidara stopped abruptly like someone had struck him in the chest.

"W-ah-what did you say?"

"Hm? Oh, Tobi was just talking about how Deidara-senpai always lets Hidan-senpai grab him..." the masked nin proceeded to wrap one arm around Deidara's hip and gently lifted the fair-haired teen's chin up with the other, exposing his bite marred neck so he could run his onyx tail across it, achieving a faint moan from the blonde. "...like this."

"How did...you know...?" Deidara spoke slowly, still stunned that Tobi, of all people, knew about his and Hidan's fling.

"How could Tobi not know? Senpai's voice was awfully loud when he was screaming and moaning out loud like that." The brunette hummed, his normally goofy voice's pitch dropping dangerously to it's naturally sensual and entrancingly deep tone.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Deidara quickly tore his self away from the deceitful raven, and pushed him back, bewildered by his behavior and how easily he went to putty in the masked man's hands.

"Tobi! Please don't tell anyone!" The blonde pleaded, his voice hushed from paranoia of anyone hearing their conversation. "I didn't mean for it to happen! It was a fluke, a moment of weakness!" By this point, Deidara was holding back tears of regret, his eyes were shut tight and his head was facing downward. "And he keeps making me do it!"

It was just too much, Tobi couldn't help but crack a smile. So this is what his prideful Senpai came out to be. Nothing more than a sniveling brat. Lifting the sniffing teen's head, Tobi spoke to him with a faux tone of sympathy, his ulterior motives about to be revealed. "Senpai, Tobi would never tell anyone. In fact, Tobi can get Hidan-senpai to stop."

Blinking back tears, Deidara looked at the swirling orange mask before him. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. But," Tobi began stepping closer to the blue eyes', backing him into a wall, "don't you think I deserve something in return?"

"Tobi, wha..." Deidara was getting nervous now. The silly, hyperactive Tobi he'd come to know not only spoke in 1st person for the first time since they meet, but was turning into a sexual predator before his eyes. "Stop playing around...seriously."

"Come on, Senpai. It's only fair." Deidara gasped when he felt the raven's hand grope his behind.

"T-Tobi, don't do this...!" Deidara grunted softly when he was grabbed again with more force.

"Don't worry, I'll take what I want soon, but not now." The masked nin spoke, his voice still velvety and smooth. Backing away from the blonde and walking away, Tobi left a bothered Deidara alone in the poorly lit hallway.

* * *

oh, were you expecting smut? well not this chapter! but of course i will deliever soon ;) i merely wanted to introduce what scheming Tobi had in store (and no, i won't have 'Tobi' reveal his true identity. but he will take off his mask!)

how bout some reviews? :3 it would really help me know what you guys want more of!

well, until next time my lovelies~*throws smoke bomb and disapears*


End file.
